mi historia con Sebastian Michaelis
by sajarit
Summary: bien este es mi 1er fic sinceramente tiene algo de realidad no se como salga pero espero que les guste , mi vida es un tanto aburrida , pero mi historia empieza desde que vi al diabolico y... a la vez hermoso sebastian michaelis y como un juego de niña ilusionada termino siendo mi dulce y amarga pesadilla...la historia de como una simple mortal termino amando al menos indicado...
1. capitulo 1 su mayordomo desconocido

Capitulo I

Su mayordomo, desconocido…

Aquí comienza mi historia…la mas alocada y extraña de todas…relatando en si como una simple mortal termino haciendo un pacto con un demonio

Mi nombre es sajarit , tengo 17 años madre soltera, recien estaba empezando mis estudios en una secundaria nocturna , era genial la matricula de alumnos en mi zona escolar era muy baja asi que no era la que tenia muchos amigos de echo siempre me encantaba estar sola , soy bajita ,blanca , cabello corto y negro , soy fria y cortante con toda persona que se topa en mi camino . Mi familia es humilde y mi casa no es precisamente una mansion alli vivia yo con mi abuela (que tenia 63 pero aparentaba unos 45 años) mi prima menor y mi bebe ; y aunque mi familia no lo creia yo amaba mucho a mi bebe a pesar de que no expresaba sentimiento alguno por el solo regaños en mi casa siempre habian problemas por eso. En fin mi historia empieza desde que vi el anime kuroshitsuji en casa de papa me traje la serie a mi casa a traves de un pendrive y termine viendo la 1era y 2da temporada en una semana y media (no fue mas pronto por brindarle atencion a mi hijo) , al final creo que el anime se me subio al cerebro y me lo fundio por que termine obsesionandome con sebastian michaelis

Al final termine fijandome en los simbolos de la estrella que salian en el 1er opening de la 1era temporada y los ise en una hoja de papel , las remarque con un marcador rojo…y tome una aguja de inyectadora me tome la vena y tiñe el papel de la abundante sangre que corrio por mi brazo aprete la mano cerre los ojos y solo dije :

- Mi impio demonio guardian yo te llamo…mi impio demonio guardian yo te invoco …mi impio demonio guardian yo te conjuro – dije un monton de vainas mas pero no paso nada en ese momento sinceramente tenia prisa por que en cualquier momento mi hijo podia despertar

Psdt : yo habia buscado en internet y lei cosas de cómo hacer pactos con los demonios

Me acoste en el suelo cerre mis ojos repitiendo esas palabras mentalmente de rrepente senti que el brazo el cual me habia sacado mi sangre se estremecio , en ningun momento deje mis ojos abrir y en mi mente hablaba una voz…. Recuerdo haberle contado muchas cosas a esa voz y dije que hablaria con el hasta que el niño se despertara , realmente habia quedado en estado trance hasta que un momento…

-ma..ma….maa! –escuche el llanto del niño , abri los ojos y tome un gran respiro como si no ubiese respirado durante 1na hora , Sali corriendo y lo atendi .y cuando lo hice se borraron todas mis marcas del brazo

Esa noche de camino a la secundaria oia esa voz hablarme y yo respondia a cada palabra ¿acaso ese pacto si habia funcionado? Oia su voz cuando salia de casa ..y llegaba al salon de clases y viceversa cuando regresaba y siempre hablaba con el…la verdad no se parecia a la voz de sebastian pero ni modo , era agradable hablar con el..o eso..o lo que sea que fuera! soy una maldita adicta a la sangre asi que no m sentia mal cuando hablaba con el sobre ese delicioso sabor , nadien podia sentirlo la presencia de mi guardian solo yo…

Una noche como cualquier otra venia de la secundaria, eran las 9 de la noche estaba todo solo y para mi suerte estaba todo oscuro en la calle y casas se habia ido la maldita electricidad pero eso no era algo del cual yo pudiera temer… pues por mi apariencia emo ..y mostrarle a las personas disimuladamente mi sangre en la punta de la lengua era algo que daba escalofrios , la gente pensaba que estaba poseida por un demonio (esto me pasaba antes de hacer lo del dibujo) fue una noche extraña la voz de mi conpañero no estaba ahí para hablar pense que no estaba concentrada , invente 1000 excusas hasta que en un momento me enfureci y solo dije:

- A la mierda! Esto es solo una maldita ilusion! No es verdad! Osea soy una maldita inecta como se me ocurre creer el cuento de mi mente de que si habia hecho un pacto con sebastian! -lo decia mientras caminaba en esa oscuridad sin luna- estupida sajarit eres una gran imbecil! Siempre creo oir lo que quiero escuchar y al final resulta siendo producto d mi imaginacion! Maldita maldita sea! Que bastardo soy una maldita lucer

De pronto aparecieron 2 tipos en plena oscuridad con armas de fuego

-Que hace una belleza como tu tan sola por aquí…quieres conpañia muñeca…- exclamo uno de los tipos con una sonrisa en la boca que me causaba rabia y repugnancia

-Si eso es que quiere que le hagamos compañía en grande –exclamo el otro y also las manos

Cuando voltie aparecieron 3 tipos mas –de donde carajo salia tanto cabron ni idea ._. –estaba asustada por dentro dije entre mi que este seria el final ellos mi violarian y me matarian aun asi no di ah demostrar mi miedo sabia que me demostriaria debil asi que respire hondo y no dije nada uno de ellos salio rapidamente corriendo hacia mi para mi suerte este no tenia un arma asi que me aproveche de eso y espere q se me acercara mas..y mas..y mas…y ahí..

Alse la pierna dandole una patada y termine partiendole la nariz con una sonrisa ironica levante el pie y probe de su sangre ellos me vieron confundidos y yo solo le dije : tienes un desagradable sabor… ni las moscas mas asquerosas se acercarian a tu sangre por ese sabor tan amargo que tienes…-la escupi- que asco!

El tipo me miro con rabia y tomo el arma de uno de sus conpañeros apuntandome–maldita puta me la vas a pagar! Zorra! –yo solo me resigne a hablar y calle

De pronto no se de donde carajo salio un 6to y me pego un pañuelo en la nariz trate de no respirarlo…pero mis pulmones me engañaron y antes de quitarmelo de mi encima aspire el polvillo del pañuelo 2 veces luego con una fuerza de ira que no se de donde me salio alse al tipo y de rabia lo lanze hacia uno de ellos, pero con esa cantidad de energia que saque y el efecto del polvillo cai en el suelo. Que decepcion me sentia debil…asi que parpadeaba lentamente y vi cosas que….que cambiarian mi vida por completo

En mi 1er parpadeo , recuerdo haber visto que todos los tipos se me acercaban , algunos parecia que se le salia la saliba de la boca que … asqueroso!

Cerre mis ojos..y pense en mi bebe…solo pude mover los labios para mencionar su nombre…-josue…- se me salieron unas cuantas lagrimas- .

En mi segundo papadeo oi y vi como de los tipos me arrancaba la camisa cerca de un callejon que no conocia…cuanto tiempo habia pasado de mi inconciensia? Sentia mi cuerpo..pero no podia moverlo…sentia un gran dolor exepto en mi entrada vaginal…eso significaba que no me habian violado por los momentos…

Cerre de nuevo mis ojos y solo pense – ya este es mi fin…se acabo…nunca volvere a ver a nikolst…me ire… no volvere a ver a josue…a mi hermoso bebe-

Abri mis ojos por 3era vez ise un esfuerzo por abrirlos…ya que sentia mis parpados pesados; vi mi cuerpo desnudo golpeado y ensangrentado encima de una mesa piedra gris, estaba amarrada de ambos brazos y piernas, oi voces y murmureos… a mi alrededor los 6 tipos de antes estaban mirandome yo solo los maldije en mi mente un tipo encapuchado aparecio ante mi y me dijo

-Tienes la decisión de elegir el bien o el mal camino… dios quiere que seas una fiel sierva de el…eres su alma…su vida…y solo seguimos sus ordenes! Por eso te hemos traido aquí…nuestro padre a enviado un mensajero celestial que nos indico lo que debiamos hacer y ese mensajero soy yo –saco un latigo que estaba entre sus vestiduras- y…que elijes? A jehova o a lucifer?

-Yo…y-oo..no..estoy con ninguno de esos 2… -dije agonizante-

El tipo saco una especie de agua bendita y la derramo sobre el latigo..luego iso lo mismo con aceite de oliva…reconocia ese olor en donde fuera – entonces …-se sono los dedos e inmediatamente los tipos de mi alrededor me desataron las manos y trataron de dejarme sentada…sabiendo que mi cuerpo aun permanecia dopado por el polvillo . El hombre de la capucha me tomo el rostro , alcance a ver sus ojos..estos eran de color morado o lila , recuerdo que me dio una bofetada se puso detrás de mi y me empezo a dar latigazos en la espalda

-Que todo lo malo! Lo inmundio lo sucio sea eliminado ahora mismo! Te ordeno que seas limpia de inmundicia! Que seas purificada , que tu maldicion sea bendicion, aquí reina es dios! Ordeno a lo impuro a salir de este cuerpo ahora!

Yo solo lloraba ante ese terrible dolor ,baje la cabeza y la mirada , maldije a dios en ese momento por haberme hecho esto …solo podia crujir los dientes estaba muy debil…y no queria ni ver las marcas de mi cuerpo hasta que en un momento

-A quien elijes?!- exclamo el hombre

Yo ..yo…si dios..es asi…yo..elijo…a..lucifer…

Esa respuesta fue indigna para el hombre…asi que mando a que me ataran de nuevose puso alfrente de mi…me miro con odio , despresio e indignacion y solo dijo

-Ahora si hagan lo que quieran con ella- se dio la vuelta y se fue

Los tipos me miraban con deseos de devorarme y me refiero sexualmente , me senti asqueada con sus miradas , de pronto uno d ellos empezo a jugar con mis senos… y el otro empezo a decir cosas como por ejemplo ''esto te va a gustar" senti que una mano perforaba mi seco canal vaginal (ya que no senti exitacion alguna solo asco y odio) llore otra vez…me dolia…ademas que no deseaba repente oi una voz conocida

-los deseos carnales de los humanos…son tan pateticos- dijo la voz de una forma aterradora y escalofirante – no saben ni lo que hacen ni las consecuencias de sus actos…

Los tipos se alejaron de mi cuerpo , tenian la piel de punta estaban realmente asustados y cuando tube la fuerza para voltear vi una bruma negra …y unos ojos purpuras con una resaltante pupila de gato

-¿Entonces bocchan? ¿ que desea que haga? – la mirada se desvanecio y la bruma y los ojos aparecieron ante mi, se dirigia a mi!? Una simple humana?

Yo me limite a preguntarle quien era solo queria salir de ahí asi que solo le respondi : matalos…matalos a todos y sacame de aqui!

-Si mi Lady-

recuerdo solo que me desato con rapidez me sente en la mesa…tratando de retomar fuerzas pero fue inutil asi que recai en la mesa… me puse boca abajo y vi al otro lado de reojo , los tipos pedian piedad , suplicaban por sus vidas pero note que la bruma negra y oscura se habia materializado en un cuerpo humano … solo pense – sera posible que…..el el…sea...

-no se esfuerze my lady- volteo a verme de reojo con una media sonrisa agradable y esos ojos carmesi mientras masacraba a uno de los tipos .

Yo solo me sorprendi , reconocia esos ojos en cualquier parte del mundo ,lo mire fijamente y solo dije –se…sebastian?- despues de eso cai inconciente

Recuerdo que al despertar quede algo extrañada , no sentia mis piernas ni mi cuerpo, crei estar sola en el abiente hasta que…

-ya ah despertado … ¿joven ama como se siente?-el estaba ahí al lado de mi cama sentado en una silla , me pregunto desde cuando estaba esperando a que yo despertara? Un misterio sin resolver ._.

Yo me sorprendi , pues pense que todo habia sido un sueño ; pero me equivoque por que lo vi a el ahí…vi a sebastian michaelis en carne y hueso justo al lado de mi –do..don..donde ..

-¿donde esta? – mi interrumpio su voz - esta en el hospital lleva una semana inconciente

-¿y mi familia…? ¿El niño? ¿mis estudios? ¿que paso?- le pregunte un poco alterada

-todo eso esta areglado mi lady , me encargue de eso personalmente -

Recuerdo que me toque la espalda enpezando cerca de mis hombros al parecer las marcas de los latigazos habian desaparecido y no habian dejado marca alguna pero me toque entre mi hombro derecho y mi cuello y ahí estaba algo…una marca …sebastian noto que me la toque mas de una vez

-aregle hasta ese asunto , el dia que no estube con usted…la semana pasada fue por que usted olvido la hoja del sello escrito…asi que tube que

-no me explicas mas dejalo asi…sebastian- dije de forma un tanto altarena y cortante

Woao asi que el contrato de sangre si funciono por primera vez esto era lo unico que me salia bien en mi vida , pero no fue la mejor situacion , es increible que esa voz que sentia…que supuestamente escuchaba , era verdad y que termino siendo de quien yo deseaba realmente era cierto y me di cuenta de que ya debia acatarme a la realidad

De repente se abrio la puerta , era mi abuela y mi prima . Mi prima se le quedo viendo al igual que mi abuela con cara de "y este por que sigue aqui con ella" sebastian se levanto me miro con cierta dulzura que no se pudo omitir y solo dijo

-Con su permiso- abrio la puerta y se retiro

-¿y ese tipo quien es ? ¿tu lo conoces verdad?- pregunto un tanto altanera mi abuela con josue en brazos

-mmnnph- rechiste algo molesta y quejona – ¿y que esta pensando usted que el es mi novio o que?

Disculpame pero es que ese tipo lleva una semana aquí contigo las veces que emos venido el ah estado aquí y cada vez que llegamos el se va a otro lado –dijo mi prima angelica-

-¿y quien les aviso que yo estaba aquí? –pregunte yo cortante y seria tratando de cambiar la conversacion

-Tu novio mija ¿quien mas?

-wtf ? ¿que novio?!

-Quien mas va a hacer , el que se acaba de ir – dijo un tanto burlona mi abuela y me entrego a josue en los brazos

-ah pues ya dije que no es mi novio- me puse a jugar con josue

Atata-ttataa! Ma ah mama tatata! –decia josue saltando encima mio riendose y yo solo le hacia cariñitos y le hablaba de cerca para entonces le era mas que suficiente que yo jugara con el

La visita duro 3 horas que para mi fue un tanto molesta por las preguntas de mi abuela respecto a quien era sebastian lo unico agradable fue ver a josue . despues de que se fueron llego sebastian dandome la noticia de que si permanecia estable como ese dia me darian de alta a decir verdad era algo que me calmaba pues odiaba los hospitales lo unico interesantre ellos era la sangre pero yo no podia probarla y debia controlarme. Sebastian estaba ahí otra vez..al lado de mi…y se me hacia un tanto incomodo pero era agradable por que el era el unico que me llevaba comida de mi gusto y que tenia un buen metodo de hacerme comer ya que por lo general yo solo como 1na sola vez al dia

Era ya hora de acostumbrarme a el , sabia que al igual que a ciel a mi me correspondia darle mi alma pero queria que fuera un tanto distinto , depositar mi confianza en el, no ser tan obsesiva (aunque sinceramente no tenia cabeza para ser asi con el) , y no ser super helada con el…pero lo unico que resignaba era a ser debil ante el…. Como sea era alguien de mi agrado asi que contaria con su presencia hasta que se hicieran las cosas como yo queria..ya era hora de acatarme a la realidad junto con sebastian michaelis…mi demonio guardia…


	2. capitulo 2 su mayordomo cuida

_**ok ok , ya lei los comentarios y muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron mi fic n.n acomodare esos detalles en el 3er capitulo es que no los habia leido los comentarios hasta ahora gomenasai x_x**_

_Era ya hora de acostumbrarme a él, sabía que al igual que a ciel , a mi me correspondía darle mi alma pero quería que fuera un tanto distinto , depositar mi confianza en él, no ser tan obsesiva (aunque sinceramente no tenia cabeza para ser así con él) , y no ser súper helada con el…pero lo único que resignaba era a ser débil ante el…. Como sea era alguien de mi agrado así que contaría con su presencia hasta que se hicieran las cosas como yo quería...ya era hora de acatarme a la realidad junto con sebastian michaelis…mi demonio guardia…_

Ya iban a ser las 9 de la noche, recuerdo que Sebastián me había llevado comida comprada en la calle, de dónde sacaba el dinero ni idea._. Pero tampoco me importaba, el tenia un método con la mirada y la gracia de darme la comida que yo la aceptaba, quizás era porque tanto ese pasticho de carne como el mismo Sebastián me gustaban mucho y por eso aceptaba comer. Después de haber terminado de comer me puse a charlar con el un rato:

-gracias por la comida Sebastián…

- no es nada mi lady -dijo él con una cordial sonrisa mientras recogía los platos desechables y los tiraba a la basura-

-hacia tanto tiempo que no comía así, por lo general suelo comer 1na sola vez al día

- y eso porque bocchan? – Se acerco a mí con un tanto de curiosidad-

-no lo sé, perdí el apetito, no toda la comida es de mi agrado, antes comía de todo las 3 veces diarias pero...no lo habia hecho mas hasta ahora –apoye mi mano cerrada en la mejilla y me le quede mirando- solia comer solo el almuerzo

-si usted me lo permite, le hare las 3 comidas diarias de su gusto – se sentó a mi lado en la cama con la misma sonrisa -

Le regale una sonrisa, me sentia comoda con sebastian no se los voy a negar el causaba sensanciones en mi, sacarme una sonrisa…eso no lo lograba cualquier persona y menos el hacerme comer .Pero el por alguna causa hacia que viera las cosas de manera distintas es dificil de explicar lo que siento por el , aunque a veces me siento como grell una maldita loca obsesionada x_x pero por evitar mostrar eso (mi estúpida obsesion) , me negaba a mostar miradas sonrojos y mucha coquetería, cosas asi que delataran ciertos sentimientos encontrados ; además ese no era mi estilo

-la luna ya esta alta mi lady, es hora de ir a dormir tiene que descansar… – el se volteo y se acerco a mí y me arropo un poco mas con mi cobija , después se acerco hacían el interruptor y apago la luz abriendo la puerta de mi habitación - buenas noches mi lady…

-Sebastián… - gire la cabeza hacia donde el estaba-

-¿si mi lady?

-¿a dónde vas?

- voy a averiguar algunos precios de los medicamentos que le mandaron- dijo él con seriedad

-sht… -shite con arrogancia -lo haces mañana... quédate conmigo ¿ sí ?

Sebastián cerró la puerta , se acerco a la silla al lado de mi cama , se sentó : si mi señora

-tutéame , no me hagas sentir vieja! Apenas tengo 17 años , ¿te es muy difícil llamarme sajarit? Y Sebastián –empeze a jugar con mis dedos nerviosa – emmn espero que esto no te incomode ni te moleste…pero…siéntate en la cama…hasta que me duerma…

-soy su mayordomo no puedo tutearla , eso es señal de respeto mi lady , y si… -se sienta en el colchón de la cama a mi lado con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce - no me incomoda

Le respondí somnolienta : aunque sea tutéame frente a las demás personas… -bostece y tome su mano - es una orden …Sebastián…. –el peso de mis parpados pudo más que yo , solo recuerdo ver los ojos carmesí de Sebastián y supongo que me quede dormida mas rápido que inmediato por que ni cuenta me di. Y si ¡ya se! Me medio aproveche de la situación pero ¿¡que querían que hiciera!? Sebastián me gustaba además que de verdad no me quería quedar sola esa noche ni por un segundo , Sebastián noto que me había quedado dormida , y solo se quedo ahí observándome y yo no sentí que se movió.

-Si mi lady… -susurro el - o mejor dicho…sajarit –sonríe de nuevo-

¡Oh si! Maravilloso Sebastián ¬¬! me llamaste por mi primer nombre justo cuando estaba súper rendida y en el 5to sueño , eres un verdadero terroncito de azúcar -.-'' ¡ voy a matarte!

Recuerdo que esa noche tube un sueño que tambien me dejo algo helada pero me dio a entender muchas cosas , empezo cuando vi el pentagrama de un demonio llamado astaroth , reconocia su sello en cualquier lado ; vi el mundo todo teñido de negro y su simbolo pintado con el rojo de la sangre no entendia nada , recuerdo que me acerque a ese sello y pude entrar en el circulo del medio de la estrella y de repente oi una voz retumbante y escalofriante que me dijo:

-¿que deseas humana? ¿para que me llamas si ya tienes quien te sirva?

Yo estaba clara que tenia que ser sincera con el, los demonios ven a través del corazón de los humanos y yo sabia que astaroth podía ver que sentía , pero quizás … quizás el me lo pregunto para ver si era honesta con el . Cuando astaroth me hablo sentí mi alma desprenderse un poco de mi cuerpo y sentí mi respiración corta con un terrible dolor en mi pecho

-¿ eres tu astaroth? ¿O acaso ya me eh vuelto loca?

-si niña soy yo , no te estas volviendo loca , dime… ¿para que me as invocado? Si ya tienes quien te sirva

-astaroth yo…

-hay algo mas aquí –me iterrumpio el- dimelo todo niña no te guardes nada

-Yo…astaroth yo…no se como te llame ni nada , no quiero sonar y con todo respeto yo necesito y quiero es a sebastian…

-te vez muy insegura de esto ¿sabes? ¿para que lo necesitas? ¿venganza, amor, placer o poder?

-sabes que siento amor por ese demonio , pero quiero …

-venganza –me interrumpió -

-si quiero venganza…

-ya veo niña , alimenta mas ese odio, ese rencor te falta un poco mas para eliminar tu inseguridad

-pero yo… quizas necesite ayuda yo no se si…

-no temas –mi interrumpio de nuevo – tu no necesitas ayuda para saber si te vengaras … ¿o ya as olvidado esto …?

mientras astaroth me decía esto yo veía todos esos males que me habían hecho como una especie de película sobre mi vida frente a mis ojos

-recuerdas el chico que te enamorastes…y que solo te arrebato tu tesoro de una manera enfermiza…jugando con tu amor…

Me llene de rabia y apreté el puño de la ira que me estaba empezando a envolver

-Te arrebato…tu virginidad… ¿y recuerdas ese tipo…diome ,y su hija caprichosa , el tipo con quien estubistes , solo por necesidad y no tener a donde ir? ¿recuerdas su cuerpo?

-que repugnante… –dije con una expresion de asco

-recuerdas ¿que ignoro tus palabras….que te chantajeo solo para que tuvieras que comer y en donde dormir? ¿ recuerdas a su hija , la que descargaba sus rabias contigo ? ella te escupia , te golpeaba , te pateaba y tu no podias hacer nada por que ese hombre te intentaria matar de nuevo… ¿recuerdas niña o lo as olvidado?

-lo recuerdo con mas claridad, esos ojos … esos asquerosos labios que tenia que besar solo para no morir en la calle , ese repugnante cuerpo que tenia , su horrible cara ¡que asco! Y recuerdo a esa maldita mocosa la odio… con toda el alma

- ¿ recuerdas el niño que te gustaba y te entro a golpes a tus 10 años solo por ese simple hecho? ¿recuerdas a russel que se burlaba de ti por no vestirte como una zorra como las demás niñas ? ¿recuerdas a yonaikel cuando tenias solo 6 años y el tenia 14, el que te pregunto si querías ver sus zonas , y tu por inocencia y curiosidad, por ser de tu casa y ser ingenua aceptaste, y sin tu haber hecho o visto nada, solo te humillo en la zona donde vivias por que tu inocentemente aceptastes ¿lo recuerdas o ya lo as olvidado?

llena de ira solo respondi : si , ¡si lo recuerdo!

-¿que deseas humana?

-¡venganza! ¡Es lo que quiero astaroth!

- retira los miedos , no dudes , ellos te lastimaron y hora de pagar los males , haslo ahora que tienes la oportunidad … pero respondeme algo primero

-dime –le respondi con seriedad

- ¿Qué haras despues de que los tengas a todos en tus manos, a tu plena disposicion?

-yo los matare a todos con mis propias manos , las teñire de rojo , y bebere de esa deliciosa sangre , los matare uno por uno a cualquier precio sin importarme las consecuencias

-excelente , ya no te oyes insegura humana , ahora aprovecha ese poder que esta a tu disposicion , no olvides quienes te hicieron daño , tu les haras pagar de una manera inhumana, sanguinaria realmente cruel… puedo verlo en tus ojos… no dudes ni lo olvides nunca… –esto ultimo se oyo en eco-

Recuerdo que todo se fue desvaneciendo mirando de ultimo el recuerdo … el peor y ultimo suceso de mi vida los latigazos que me dieron cuando vi a sebastian materializarse en forma humana … y senti como venia mi alma al cuerpo. Desperte bruscamente impulsandome hacia adelante abrí los ojos, quedando sentada y tome un respiro hondo y profundo como si no hubiese respirado durante mucho tiempo

-¿bocchan esta bien? ¿Qué tiene por que esta asi mi lady? – me pregunto sebastian preocupado por verme despertar asi , se me acerco y me tomo de las mejillas-

- ya va esperate – pose mi mano en el pecho jadeando como un perro sediento – dejame respirar sebastian , traeme…traeme agua

-si mi lady –tomo una jarra de agua que estaba en una mesita no muy lejos de la cama y me sirvio un vaso

Recuerdo que tome 3 vasos llenos de agua , me trate de calmar, le pedi a sebastian que me dejara bañarme con agua tibia… necesitaba estabilizar mi respiracion y quitarme el dolor del pecho que esta vez era mas profundo y mas fuerte, el accedio me preparo la bañera y sin importarme que mirara la desnudez de mi cuerpo (yo sabia que era un demonio , que el no tendria perversion alguna conmigo y menos en ese momento) me desvistio y me baño yo no tenia cabeza para pensar en si estaba desnuda o no, no era el momento para estupidos pensamientos y cosas de esas, necesitaba relajarme y pensar con cabeza fria .

-¿que le ah sucedido joven ama?

-yo..recorde..todos mi males…yo..necesito calmarme del todo – me resingne a decirle que habia hablado con astaroth no queria guardarle secretos a sebastian, pero no queria contarle nada de lo sucedido- no se… hasta cuando seguire con estas cargas sebastian…

-bocchan… -el me miro con preocupacion mientras enjabonaba mis espalda

-sebastian… ¿ te puedo contar algo?

-si mi lady , digame

-cuando yo…tenia 6 años me mude a una urbanizacion , con mi abuelo , mi abuela ..la que vistes no tenia como mantenerme asi que me envio a otro distrito y cuando llegue al principio fui aceptada por los niños y niñas de esa urbanizacion , pero despues… -empeze a contarle todos los sucesos-

Mientras sebastian me bañaba , me vestia y me cuidaba …esa madrugada le conte el resto de mi vida , todo lo que me hiso recordar astaroth , mi pasado …mi vida desde que tengo memoria TODO se lo conte a sebastian , el oia atentamente cada una de mis palabras , hacia mis cosas pero me oia y ponia mucha atencion en todo lo que le contaba , como lo dije antes los demonios ven a travez del corazón de los humanos y yo sabia que el veia a travez de mi corazon el odio y el dolor que sentia cuando le contaba todo lo que me ah pasado en mi corta vida .

Confie en el como a nadien, todos mis secretos se los dije fueran buenos o malos se los conte, deposite esa confianza en el por que sabia que no me juzgaría por mis errores; lo abraze por el dolor que sentia al recordar mi pasado , deje mi orgullo de lado por unas horas y lo abraze y es posible que el sentiera todavia mi rabia y mi odio y quizás por eso correspondía a mi abrazo .

Pero no me abandono , no me dio la espalda , seguia ahí conmigo , seguía allí para mi …el demonio… mi demonio , el que amaba , pero que en ese momento estaba mas que decidida a saciar mi sed de venganza y de sangre .En lo cierto , astaroth me había ayudado a alimentar mi odio , todo lo que estaba a punto de tirar al olvido… el me hiso recordarlo ; los demonios no engañan a la gente que los trata con respeto y que saben tratarles , y yo sabia que astaroth tenia la razón al decirme que aprovechara el poder y que me vengara de todos los culpables de mis desgracias y males ,en fin. Lo cierto es que sebastian estaba conmigo , había aparecido en mi vida y ya tenia la fuerza de llamarlo con autoridad y que el apareciera cuando yo quisiera … nada iba a ser que cambiara mi idea de venganza y sebastian era mas que perfecto para ayudarme con eso, ya no era un simple juego de una alocada fangirl que estaba locamente obsesionada con sebastian …no ahora era mas , ahora era mi historia con sebastian michaelis, la historia donde yo cumpliría mi venganza , saciaría mi sed y destruiría a los que me an lastimado todos estos años. Aunque esto no significaba que estaba dejando mi tonto enamoramiento por sebastian…ya que siempre hasta en la historia mas boba o la mas sangrienta de todas las historias existentes hay un espacio para el amor..para amar…y ser amado por quienes deseamos…y el amor era algo que estaba en mis espectativas


	3. capitulo 3 su mayordomo salva

**_Pero no me abandono , no me dio la espalda , seguía ahí conmigo , seguía allí para mi …el demonio… mi demonio , el que amaba , pero que en ese momento estaba más que decidida a saciar mi sed de venganza y de sangre .En lo cierto , astaroth me había ayudado a alimentar mi odio , todo lo que estaba a punto de tirar al olvido… el me hiso recordarlo ; los demonios no engañan a la gente que los trata con respeto y que saben tratarles , y yo sabía que astaroth tenía la razón al decirme que aprovechara el poder y que me vengara de todos los culpables de mis desgracias y males ,en fin. Lo cierto es que Sebastián estaba conmigo , había aparecido en mi vida y ya tenía la fuerza de llamarlo con autoridad y que el apareciera cuando yo quisiera … nada iba a ser que cambiara mi idea de venganza y Sebastián era más que perfecto para ayudarme con eso, ya no era un simple juego de una alocada fangirl que estaba locamente obsesionada con Sebastián …no ahora era más , ahora era mi historia con Sebastián michaelis, la historia donde yo cumpliría mi venganza , saciaría mi sed y destruiría a los que me han lastimado todos estos años. Aunque esto no significaba que estaba dejando mi tonto enamoramiento por Sebastián…ya que siempre hasta en la historia más boba o la más sangrienta de todas las historias existentes hay un espacio para el amor. Para amar…y ser amado por quienes deseamos…y el amor era algo que estaba en mis expectativas_**

Recuerdo que me quede hablando con Sebastián hasta el amanecer (yo acostada en la cama y el en la silla), contándole detalle a detalle la historia de mi vida, supongo que ya iban a ser las 7 de la mañana por que el amanecer ya había pasado, como lo dije en el capítulo anterior Sebastián oía atentamente cada una de mis palabras hasta que…

-tock tock – tocaron la puerta y la abrieron… era el doctor, me sorprendió que "alguien como el" fuera el doctor pues este era alto, de nariz perfilada, blanco, hermosos ojos color miel y cabellos lacios y dorados, de cuerpo atlético se le notaba por lo forzudo de sus brazos aparentaba unos 27 años.

- buenos días señorita –me dijo el con una cálida sonrisa, pero yo no sonreí estaba seria ante su presencia- le traigo buenas noticias, los resultados de su ultimo análisis de sangre fueron satisfactorio, por favor baje a las 10 am al primer piso y pase a la puerta b15 para realizarle exámenes de confirmación - esto último me lo dijo entregándome los exámenes en mano-

-vale me parece bien – recibí los resultados y me los puse en las piernas sin el más mínimo interés, y sebas…bueno el solo se quedaba ahí escuchando y observando, creo que mi mayordomo estaba muy atento ante cada palabra que yo solía pronunciar, porque para ser sincera desde que empezó a hablar con él la noche anterior le a brindado atención a cada una de mis palabras-

-si mis cálculos son correctos los resultados estarán listos a las 3pm por lo que usted podrá salir de aquí a las 4 pm – me dijo el sin quitar esa sonrisa de encima-

-ok… está bien –respondí sin la más mínima importancia

Al doctor se le borro esa linda sonrisa de sus labios creo que él esperaba una respuesta más larga de mi parte pero no, pues yo era una "anti-social" arrogante y odiosa que no se fía de nadie, aun lo soy; no me gustaba hablar mucho, así que no iba a perder mi tiempo dándole largas respuestas… bueno a excepción de Sebastián y eso dependía de la situación

-se ha recuperado de tal accidente… -murmuro el – bueno sin más nada que decir me retiro... con permiso– abrió la puerta de la habitación y se fue dejándome a solas de nuevo con Sebastián-

Me quede pensativa, haciéndome la interrogante de que les había dicho Sebastián a mis familiares y a los doctores para justificar las condiciones en las que me encontraba (el hecho de estar hospitalizada), baje la mirada y una expresión de duda se dibujó en mi rostro, atrapando la mirada de Sebastián, sus hermosos ojos carmín reflejaron algo de duda pero no me pregunto nada; así que se acercó a la puerta que estaba al lateral derecho de la habitación la abrió y me dijo:

-con su permiso mi lady, le traeré algo de comer…

-espera… ¿Qué les dijiste?

-¿disculpe mi lady?

- ¿Qué les dijiste a todos para justificar el por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso les dijiste lo que me paso respecto a… (Dije esto un poco alterada)

-no bochan… - me interrumpió mi mayordomo- tuve que mentirles, les dije que hubo un accidente de tránsito y que se arañó la espalda

- ¿los lograste convencer? Mi familia no es fácil de lidiar y menos con extraños ¿sabes? –Levante la mirada la cual se topaba frente a su físico-

Sebastián me sonrió de manera amable y me respondió: eso no fue algo que yo hallara difícil de hacer bochan…

-ese manera tan sutil de convencer – sonreí interesadamente- era algo que podía esperarse de ti...Sebastián

-es mí deber como su mayordomo pero…- Sebastián poso su mano derecha entre su abdomen y pecho, cerró sus ojos, hiso reverencia ante mí y con esa amable sonrisa solo dijo: me siento alagado mi lady…

-no te acostumbres – le respondí arrogante y quejona, eliminando la sonrisa interesada; apoye mi mano derecha (cerrada) sobre la mejilla de la misma dirección, y me le quede mirando reflejándose en mis ojos cierta mirada de molestia – es más… ¡¿qué diablos estas esperando para traerme la comida!? , me muero de hambre ¡apresúrate Sebastián!

-si bocchan…

dejando de hacer reverencia ante mí , Sebastián se levantó se acomodó el flux negro que tenía ( así es lectores , sebastian no estaba vestido con el traje de mayordomo de la época victoria , tenía puesto ese flux negro y creo que tanto las demás personas como yo , no distinguían si Sebastián era un prestigiado millonario o un afamado empresario por la manera tan fina y elegante de vestir y hablar … pero lo más descarado es que no era ninguna de las 2 cosas , él era simplemente mi mayordomo) acomodo su corbata y alcanzo a tocar la manilla de la puerta solo que cuando lo hiso yo le grite:

-¡Y tráeme un buen café que no se te olvide! – otra cosa en la que mentí, porque yo casi nunca tomaba café, de hecho cuando lo hacía tenía que ser un delicioso cappuccino, que no estuviera ni muy dulce ni muy simple y la temperatura tenía que ser la ideal; en otras palabras tenía que ser cappuccino perfecto y no siempre tengo la oportunidad de beberlo, nada más cuando tengo dinero suficiente para comprarlo de la máquina del nescafe

-si mi lady - sin borrar esa sonrisa amable, Sebastián abrió la puerta de la habitación y se retiro

¿¡Saben por qué demonios actué así!? ¡Por que volvió mi orgullo! : 3 Oh sí... al fin regreso mi preciado orgullo: 3, ya iban a terminar mi estúpida manifestación de obsesión, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿¡wtf!? ¿Qué carajo había hecho la noche anterior? O.o ¿¡abrase a Sebastián por rabia y dolor!? ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Me mostré débil ante un demonio…mi demonio! Pero bueno al menos le pude contar todos mis secretos y me siento en paz por eso… (Entiéndase mi bipolaridad) lo único que no le pude contar fue lo de astaroth... ¡diablos! Eso sí que me tiene pensativa hasta ahora ¿acaso eso era posible? ¿El que un demonio, hablara con un humano, que tenía o mejor dicho… que tiene un contrato en pie con otro demonio? Eh ahí otro misterio sin resolver._. Porque yo no le iba a preguntar nada a Sebastián, eso solo me iba a llevar a que el sospechara de que hable con otro demonio y que no confié en el

Ya en fin, me desvié del tema yo baje a las 10am (con Sebastián) a hacerme los análisis y efectivamente estos salieron en orden, tal cual como dijo el doctor yo Salí del hospital a las 4 pm pero me tope ante una extraña situación… mi papa estaba en la puerta del hospital. Verán se mi hiso extraño porque esta era la 2da vez (de 14 veces) que veía a mi papa en un hospital a por mí; al parecer iba a llevarme a la casa en el auto de mi madrastra. Recuerdo que subí al auto junto con Sebastián y créanme que andaba nerviosa, mal, incomoda y otras cosas más; porque mi madrastra veía a Sebastián con una fija mirada de duda pero a la vez de interés cosa que no era de mi agrado y mi papa mientras conducía, hablaba respecto a Sebastián y juraba que lo había visto anteriormente pero que no recordaba de donde, cosa que me calmaba bastante porque podía haber un fuerte debate o se podían levantar sospechas. quizás mi papa no reconocía a Sebastián porque créanme algo , en su versión humana Sebastián es más hermoso que en su versión anime… realmente es hermoso y muy varonil , no es como esos cosplayeres donde Sebastián parecía más una chica ¡claro que no! El Sebastián michaelis que yo conozco desde que hice ese contrato, es muy hermoso...y sus ojos son de un rojo muy precioso…no es rojo intenso, es un hermoso rojo carmín

Como el resto de lo que paso esos días es aburrido les contare lo que me sucedió 2 semanas después un día 07 del mes de abril a la 1:48pm del presente año

Ese día mi hijo estaba en su corral llorando y yo ya estaba a punto de terminar de plancharme mi corto y complicado cabello, tenía un extraño presentimiento, como cuando sabemos que algo va a pasar y no le prestamos atención por creer que estamos "paranoicos" o bueno yo era así antes; Lo que me sucedió es algo que me tiene atónita pero que ha sido algo beneficiario. verán ya Sebastián me había llevado la comida a mi casa así que fue a averiguar la ubicación de unas personas que yo le pedí ,( por culpa de mi abuela mi mayordomo no se pudo quedar en la casa y aunque ella lo hubiese permitido quizás Sebastián no se hubiese quedado en ese lugar porque creo que a él le incomodaba más que a mí , las oraciones de mi familia y las 3 biblias que habían en la casa , después de que haces un contrato con un demonio el evangelio te afecta físicamente) y ese presentimiento y esa corazonada de que algo iba a pasar se hacían más fuertes , pero yo no les prestaba atención hasta que mire una luz , después de haber llegado el olor a humo a mis fosas nasales, vi una luz y fui a la sala a ver que sucedía porque la luz y el olor a humo provenían de allí , me sorprendí leyentes. Porque vi que las cortinas se estaban incendiando junto con el mueble y cerca de ahí estaba mi hijo…en su "corral-cuna" a unos cuantos cm de la cortina

Lo peor es que yo estaba encerrada, porque ese día discutí con mi abuela y ella me encerró bajo llave dejando la puerta de atrás solamente a mi disposición para salir ¡qué bueno! Tome a mi hijo en brazos, aparentemente él estaba bien, no se le veía quemadura alguna en su delicada piel; saque su corral-cuna al frente de la sala y cerré rápidamente la puerta, para que no se quemara.

Más rápido de lo esperado el fuego se había expandido así que abrí la puerta trasera de la casa , Salí corriendo descalza , los vecinos se dieron cuenta y se subieron a la pared que dividía el jardín de una casa con la otra ; ellos subieron a esa pared y en cuanto los vi les entregue a mi hijo y les rogué que lo apartaran lejos, que se lo llevaran a un lugar alejado de la zona , ellos lo hicieron y rápidamente yo entre a la casa , desconecte una bombona de gas que usaba la cocina , pero hubo un problema , el techo se estaba derritiendo ( estaba hecho con un material llamado aceroli ) y estaba cayendo el material derretido incendiando unas tablas de maderas que estaban cerca de la puerta , negándome el paso a la salida …así que no me quedo otra opción que lanzar la pesada bombona de gas por el medio de la puerta que para mi suerte no se estaba incendiando y cuando lo hice en ese momento tuve mucha suerte porque si lo hubiese hecho segundos más tarde hubiese caído los metales del techo junto con el aceroli y las otras tablas directamente a la bombona

Ya el humo me iba a asfixiar y ya el material derretido del tejado estaba a punto de caer sobre mi piel y ocasionar graves quemaduras, caí sentada tratando de ver que hacía para respirar, levante la mirada observando el techo y una gran cantidad de aceroli derretido estaba a punto de caer sobre mí, cerré mis ojos por el miedo que me estaba invadiendo, hasta que sentí que algo me arrebato del piso rápidamente o mejor dicho alguien…

-¡bocchan!

Abrí mis ojos, levante la mirada un poco asustada y recuerdo haber visto el rostro de Sebastián que me tenía en sus brazos solo pude decirle: sa...sacame de aquí sebastian - le pedi de forma nerviosa-

-si mi lady

Sebastián me sostuvo con más fuerzas abrió la puerta de la sala y la cerro; el frente principal de la casa estaba cerrado con reja y estaba a punto de incendiarse, y Sebastián pateo una de las rejas y haciendo que cayera y lo mismo hiso con la puerta de la entrada a la casa. Yo solo me encontraba aferrada a los brazos de Sebastián sosteniéndome fuertemente de mi salvador el cual me cargaba como si sostuviera una delicada y frágil figura de cristal en lugar de una estúpida emo, algunos que presenciaron el incendio (los vecinos) miraban a Sebastián sorprendidos, y los otros estaban alborotados por la destrucción que se veía atrás de Sebastián y de mi

A pesar de que muchos vecinos querían hablar con Sebastián, él se resignaba a responderles pues solo caminaba rápidamente conmigo en brazos tratando de llevarme a un lugar seguro

Fue un día realmente traumaste que me dejo seca y atónita pero los sucesos que pasarían después del este incendio será algo que los dejara a todos quizás con la boca abierta...


	4. Chapter 4 su mayordomo ausente

Eh ahí me encontraba yo en los brazos del amado Sebastián michaelis, a pesar de que recién habíamos salido de la tragedia que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, yo me encontraba en sus brazos…los que no mostraron debilidad alguna después de lo sucedido y aun cuando mis brazos piernas y rostro se encontraban cubiertos de hollín, el rostro angelical de Sebastián se encontraba limpio, relajado y con esa sonrisa amable que se presentaba ante mis ojos cada vez que alcanzaba a verlo.

Tal cual como lo mencione anteriormente los acontecimientos que estaban aproximándose eran tan impactantes que dejarían a más de uno boquiabierto, uno de estos acontecimientos era un golpe bajo de mi familia… "la gran traición".

ya como les eh contado Sebastián me saco de ese lugar , mi salvador…por que fue el quien me salvo, porque tal vez si él no se hubiese aparecido en ese momento , quizás para cuando hubiesen llegado los bomberos a apagar las feroces llamas que consumían mi hogar de tantos años , yo ya me hubiese encontrado muerta y calcinada .

mi familia y yo quedamos damnificados , pero tuvimos suerte porque una casa de una de mis bisabuelas , se encontraba desocupada desde hace 2 años aprox ; acudimos a esa casa y los 2 primeros días estaban llenos de armonía , pero de preocupación por mi parte , ya q esos 2 días no había visto a Sebastián y me hacia la pregunta una y otra vez de donde se encontraba y por qué no había ido a verme ; después de esa 2da interrogante ese 2do día se debatió una fuerte e inesperada discusión a causa de llegada de mi tío , y mi debilidad para levantar un balde de agua . Empezó todo en la mañana a las 9:37 aproximadamente mi tío que había llegado de visita se encontraba con mi abuela en la sala de la casa, yo estaba también allí pero como la conversación no era de mi importancia, me retire al jardín del frente con mi bebe en brazos. Recuerdo que me enfoque solo en jugar con mi hermoso nene, le hacía cariñitos, lo abrazaba, besaba sus mejillas, le brindaba todo mi amor maternal mientras nadie podía observarme, era un momento único y especial en el mundo… ¡en mi mundo! , él era, es y será siempre la única luz existente y digna de admirar en mi valle de tinieblas y mundo de oscuridad, el siempre será la luz de mis ojos nadie cambiara ese hecho nunca. Como lo dije antes era un momento único y especial para mí, ya que como lo mencione al principio, no siempre mostraba mis sentimientos hacia el (de hecho hacia nadie, él era mi primordial y mayor excepción), una expresión de alegría que no se puede omitir se dibujó en el rostro de mi hijo y el mío, pero hay un dicho que dice "nada dura para siempre" y en ese momento ese dicho se convirtió en una vil verdad para mi…

-¡saja! ¡Ven acá! – era la voz de mi tío cuyo nombre es David

Imagínense la rabia que pase, mi alegría a causa de esa interrupción fue tirada a la basura como un simple papel sin importancia, así que me moleste, le plante un beso en la frente a mi hijo y me dirigí rumbo a la sala con él y lo deje sentado jugando en su corral-cuna que se ubicaba en la misma sala

-¡¿tú no oyes?! ¿¡ O acaso eres sorda!? – me refunfuño mi tío molesto, en tono feroz-

Yo me resigne a responder, pues su carácter no era precisamente blando; aunque yo le hubiese dado una respuesta mansa y correcta él iba a optar por hablarme de mala gana, así que callé…

-¡mi mama te está llamando desde hace rato y tu nada que respondes!

-¡no hijo! ¡Lo que pasa es que ella se hace la sorda , la que no escucha ¡

-¡nojoda mama, hasta cuándo se va a tener que aguantar a esa carajita!

-quien sabe hijo…quien sabe , ¡me haces el favor y te vas a bañar ya! -exclamo mi abuela-

-ahora…dentro de 3 horas…- respondí con fastidio , expresándose en mi rostro cierto relajamiento , pero esta expresión era mentira , pues yo estaba enojada internamente ; odio cuando me mandan a bañarme…pero lo que más odio es bañarme con agua templada , sobre todo en las mañanas frías como esa

-¡es ya! ¡Allí está el balde con el que te vas a bañar! –Señala a mi lado-

-¿y eso por qué? ¿Qué paso con el agua ¿ si el tanque está lleno

-¡las tuberías están dañadas! ¡No me cambies el tema y anda a bañarte ya!

-ya va pues…

Recuerdo que me di la media vuelta , a dirección derecha y pose mi mano en el mango del balde y lo intente levantar , pero lo curiosos fue que tuve 4 intentos por levantar el estúpido balde de agua y todos salieron fallidos , ósea no pude… ¿¡a dónde diablos se había ido mi fuerza!? ¡Si tuve la fuerza para levantar un maldito ladrón que me secuestro y que casi me violo con sus compañeros! Pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantar un balde de agua ¿en serio me estaba sucediendo? Pero lo peor de todo esto es que mi abuela y mi tío observaron mis estúpidos intentos fallidos por levantar ese maldito balde de agua y solo por ese simple hecho , mi tío reacciono de una manera que en sí , termino faltándome el respeto , cosa que a mi parecer fue de mucho agrado para mi abuela supuestamente "cristiana evangélica"

-¿¡que es lo que te pasa a ti!? ¿¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad!?- me hablo mi tío con el mismo tono feroz que mencione y a la vez en tono ordinario-

-no…!claro que no! Es que no puedo…

-¡si claro , cómo no! No tienes fuerza para mover ese balde de agua , pero si tuviste fuerza para tirarte un tipo ( tirarte es tener sexo) –esto último lo dijo a los 4 vientos, haciendo que los vecinos escucharan-

-¡me hace el favor y me respeta! ¡Esa es mi vida personal y privada , ni usted ni nadie se tiene que meter en ella! Porque yo jamás me eh metido en su vida , ni le eh sacado en cara con quien ha estado usted y con quien no ¿y sabe por qué? ¡Por que no es mi problema! Así que ¡no se meta en mi vida sexual y privada!

-¡cállate! ¡Y respeta a tu tío! –exclamo mi abuela en tono ordinario y enojón-

-¡él fue quien empezó a faltarme el respeto! -le respondí a mi abuela-

-¡que te calles! ¡Qué vida privada y que nada! ¡Sujétate!

-¡ah pues! Por favor…¡otra vez con eso!

Mi abuela se acercó feroz y brutalmente hacia mí , coloco su dedo índice izquierdo entre mi mejilla derecha y mi nariz , y empezó a golpearme fuertemente con su dedo mientras decía : ¡tú te tienes que sujetar a mí! ¡Primeramente a dios y después a tu familia! ¡Cállate y sujétate! ¡Iniquidad , sucia, inmundicia!

-¡han! Déjala quieta mama ¡que yo la voy a agarra a ella un día de estos y le voy a partir la boca de un solo coñazo! (Golpe brutal de gran magnitud) , así me denuncie , ¡no importa! Pero la voy a enseñar a que deje esa contestadora

Mi abuela dejo mi rostro en paz después de que mi tío dijo esto , mis ojos expresaron una mirada de odio y rencor que se dirigía a ese par y mi boca medio se abrió mostrando mis dientes crujir como un perro apunto de atacar ¡yo no tenía por qué tolerar ese tipo de acciones!

-¡anda lárgate a bañar!

-voy. Desvié mi mirada al suelo me coloque de frente atrás del balde y lo empuje , haciendo que se deslizara y emitiera un sonido desagradable , pero no me importaba . Me dirigí al baño de la cocina , ya que el principal estaba en reparación , ese baño no tenía puerta , lava mano ni W.C. ; era exclusivamente para ducharse como ellos sabían que yo me iba a bañar , ninguno entro a la cocina , así que me desnude , tome un envase vacío y limpio de mantequilla e inicie a bañarme usando el envase para echarme esa agua que no era de mi agrado por estar tan fría . En un momento me puse pensativa , pues cuando enjabonaba mi desnuda espalda toque el sello que me unía a Sebastián

¡Ahí Sebastián! En parte hubiese sido mejor que me hubieses dejado morir calcinada, estoy llena de tantos problemas , que un pedazo de mi desea ser invadida por la muerte, mientras que la otra solo desea estar en paz con su hijo y a la vez vengarse de todos los que me han lastimado, amigos los cuales hoy son enemigos, familiares, vecinos , parejas… tengo la duda…¿los demonios tienen sentimientos? Quizás no…pero…me hubiese gustado que me salvaras por sentimiento y no por la existencia del contrato ¿en dónde estás Sebastián? ¿Por qué me has olvidado? No se por qué me hago la interrogante de que ¿será posible que un demonio tan especial como tu …algún día sienta algo , por una humana estúpida emo como yo? Desearía saber la respuesta sin que tú te enteraras de mi pregunta.

Termine de bañarme y me di cuenta de que no había llevado la toalla al baño ¿ en qué mundo vivo? ¡¿ Era una maldita broma verdad?!

-muévete en salir , para que vayas a comprar el azúcar ¡el dinero está en la mesa!

-¡ya voy! -le respondí a mi hipócrita abuela-

Me vestí sin secarme , me exprimí mi corto cabello para no mojar más el piso , tome el dinero de la mesa y me dirigí al jardín del frente , en el cual se encontraba mi abuela que no aguanto que yo saliera para criticarme de forma acusadora con mi tío

-¡Ángel David , mira! ¡Esta carajita va a salir mojada sin secarse!

Mi tío que se encontraba en el jardín trasero le respondió: ¡déjala que salga así mama! ¡Esa caraja es loca!

Me moleste , y mi abuela se iba a acercar a mí de nuevo , pero yo Salí con prisa para que ella me dejara en paz . La calle estaba sola y era el lugar , la hora y el momento perfecto para llamar a mi extraviado mayordomo , camine una pequeña trayectoria y me detuve a la vuelta de la esquina

-¡ven aquí , es una orden Sebastián!

-sí , mi lady…

Cuando me di la vuelta una suave brisa acaricio mi rostro que se encontraba entre seco y húmedo , y mis ojos solo vieron a Sebastián postrado ante mi esperando mis ordenes . Respire hondo pues tenía algo en mente , una acción que me dolía hacer y que también cambiaria mi vida … irme y dejar a mi hijo , mi única familia que tengo en esa bola de traidores , a pesar de que no tenía ganas de irme porque prácticamente estaba abandonando a mi hijo , le di una orden muy importante a Sebastián y esa fue :

-¡sácame de este lugar , llévame lejos sin que nadie nos vea!

-¿a donde quiere que la lleve bochan?- pregunto Sebastián mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me cargaba-

-¡a donde sea! Lejos d esta gente que se hace llamar "mi familia" , no preguntes y sácame ¡es una orden Sebastián!

-si mi lady

Pose mis brazos y los cruce en el cuello de Sebastián , respire hondo , cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en el cálido pecho de Sebastián ; mientras el corría sin rumbo fijo , yo solo oía palpitar el corazón del ¿ realmente tenia corazón? No lo sé… pero algo era cierto , se oía bien y era muy cómodo , su palpitar era muy distinto al de las personas , me relajo no sé cómo explicarles con exactitud las sensaciones que causaba en mí y que tan maravilloso y admirable era ese sonido . Y aun cuando llevaba 2 horas aproximadamente escuchando atentamente el supuesto latir del corazón de mi mayordomo en ningún momento me aburrí , ni sentí fastidio alguno , solo una enorme paz y tranquilidad . Hubo un momento que un olor a sal alcanzo a recorrer mis fosas nasales y alcance a sentir una suave sombra que me protegía del sol , e incluso sentí cuando Sebastián se detuvo

-mi lady llegamos- me dijo Sebastián en tono relajado-

Abrí mis ojos y una deliciosa brisa acaricio mi cabello mientras tocaba mi ser que aun permanecía en los brazos de Sebastián , vi una enorme masa de agua azul acompañada de delicados oleajes y el sonido de las gaviotas ¡el mar! , Sebastián me había llevado al malecón de una playa solitaria ; me baje de los brazos de Sebastián y yo caí de pie , pero a espaldas de Sebastián , haciendo que mi mirada se encontrara frente al hermoso mar azul , observe un largo rato el océano y me perdí en mis pensamientos , suspire y mis labios solo alcanzaron a decir :

-¿Qué hare ahora Sebastián…que hare?

-Bochan hay algo que debo decirle…

Me di la vuelta a donde se encontraba Sebastián y le pregunte en tono de preocupación: ¿Qué sucede Sebastián? -


	5. Chapter 5 su mayordomo , resuelve

_**Abrí mis ojos y una deliciosa brisa acaricio mi cabello mientras tocaba mi ser que aun permanecía en los brazos de Sebastián , vi una enorme masa de agua azul acompañada de delicados oleajes y el sonido de las gaviotas ¡el mar! , Sebastián me había llevado al malecón de una playa solitaria ; me baje de los brazos de Sebastián y yo caí de pie , pero a espaldas de Sebastián , haciendo que mi mirada se encontrara frente al hermoso mar azul , observe un largo rato el océano y me perdí en mis pensamientos , suspire y mis labios solo alcanzaron a decir :**_

_**-¿Qué hare ahora Sebastián…que hare?**_

_**-Bochan hay algo que debo decirle…**_

_**Me di la vuelta a donde se encontraba Sebastián y le pregunte en tono de preocupación: ¿Qué sucede Sebastián?**_

-yo tuve un amo que dejo de ser mi amo desde el día en que usted decidió hacer el contrato conmigo, el fue mi dueño desde la época victoriana…

-Sebastián ¿tu rompiste ese contrato con tu ultimo amo? -le interrumpí porque al decirme esto la duda me invadió, repentinamente las mil y un preguntas de si eso era posible estaban en mi cabeza, también me pregunte en un instante que consecuencias me traería, aunque me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que Sebastián hablaba de ciel phantomhive y la otra era que el al parecer no sabía nada de que esa historia ya se había escrito y que yo estaba al tanto de ella, excepto por lo del sótano claro

-no lo rompí ama, el contrato se anulo por un acuerdo que tuve con ciel phantomhive…

-explícate -le recalque a Sebastián en un tono que manifestaba seriedad y a la vez interés-

-mi antiguo amo, el conde ciel phantomhive hiso un contrato conmigo hace siglos, pero hubo un incidente con otros 2 demonios y un humano, a causa de ese incidente y la especialidad que tenía el alma de mi último dueño, el mismo se convirtió en un demonio y eso me hiso a mí en el mayordomo demonio de otro demonio. Estuve con el por muchos años en el inframundo y hace 4 décadas tuvimos un acuerdo

-¿Cuál fue?

-sin aun comprender el por qué la reacción de mi último amo, tuvimos una conversación donde se acordó que el humano que intentara hacer un contrato conmigo me liberaría, y las pruebas que justificarían ese hecho iban a ser: el sello, y el comerme el alma de ese contratista. La primera justificación ya está en pie…

Coloque mi mano entre mi hombro y mi cuello, alcanzando a susurrar: el sello…

-si mi lady, el sello fu e lo que permitió que el contrato con ciel phantomhive fuera anulado y me permitiera servirle a usted…

Mientras se oía el silbato del viento que soplaba , un silencio invadió el ambiente y mis cuerdas vocales fueron por ese segundo atadas, cortando mi habla ante el sorprendimiento que me invadió…tenia sentido, en verdad tenia… a pesar de que habían detalles que aun no comprendía y estos mismos fueron los que causaron que me perdiera en mis pensamientos , haciéndome tantas preguntas en mi mundo interrogante hiso que reflejara en mi rostro una expresión de duda y sin entender el por qué Sebastián actuó de esa manera acaricio mi mejilla derecha , diciéndome lo siguiente:

-bocchan, observe con mucha atención por favor…

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastián? -Le interrogue en tono dudoso de seguridad-

-¿Qué ve usted allí?

-pues parecen… ¿cristales?

-¡je!-sonríe dulcemente-no mi lady, son piedras preciosas

-¿piedras preciosas? Pero… ¿de dónde las sacaste?

-eso era lo que iba a explicarle antes de que me interrumpiera , iba a decirle que en el hogar de mi último amo había un 2do sótano en el cual nadie conocía su existencia ; Cuando empeze a servirle al conde phantomhive en su mansión lo descubrí , y en ese sótano encontré estas piedras cuyo valor es incalculable. Se encontraban llenas de polvo, sucias y partidas así que les puse dedicación a las mismas por que considere que podría presentarse una situación el cual hubiera la necesidad de usarlas, fue esa mi razón principal para tomarlas y conservarlas en un lugar seguro.

-tus bolsillos ¿no?

-si bocchan –respondió Sebastián sin borrar esa sonrisa dulce de su rostro-

En ese momento pensé que podían ser algo especial para Sebastián, porque quizás, solo quizás una pequeña parte le recordaban a ciel así que mis labios soltaron las siguientes palabras:

-no tienes que empeñarlas por mi ¿sabes?

-mi señora- Sebastián desvaneció la sonrisa dulce de sus labios, se postro ante mí con cierta sutileza, tomo mi mano izquierda e intensifico sus hermosos ojos carmín cuando se toparon con mi mirada- antes de la media noche usted tendrá lo que se merece, para el día de mañana usted será una gran soberana y para los siguientes días después de mañana será respetada como la señora que es… -me confirmaron sus labios con seguridad-

-pero Sebastián…

-shhttt -me interrumpió el- confíe en mi bocchan, a diferencia de los humanos yo no le fallare, no permitiré que sea humillada ni señalada por 3eros...

Me sorprendí nuevamente, coloque mi mano en el pecho y cerré la misma haciendo que apretara la blusa negra que tenia puesta, trague saliva y dije:

-¿Cómo sabes que me humillan…?

-desde el día que hicimos el contrato, cuando usted me conto todo, antes y después del incidente con "el verdugo" yo me di cuenta que nunca se le ah tratado como lo merece, por lo que me relato de lo que le ah hecho su familia me ah dado a entender que solo la an humillado todos estos años y la acusan de cosas que aun no ah hecho ¿es así o me equivoco?

-no…-desvié la mirada, bajándola a la vez y tome un respiro- no te equivocas, estas en lo cierto…siempre me an echado la culpa de todos los males, me señalan por mis errores y me acusan de cosas que ni siquiera eh hecho…

-no la llamo señora por su edad , si no por poseer fuerza para tolerar ese tipo de cosas , la llamo señora por obtener fuerza y capacidad mental en el terreno espiritual, mantiene grandeza… al conservar y saber de odio, de rencor, de muerte…a pesar de existir luz primordial en su corazón, no ah olvidado todo lo que ah sucedido , aunque son curiosos sus sentimientos , usted no siente amor por casi nadie , es escaso y a la vez abundante ; su amor es la luz que habita en su mundo sombrío , una luz que se torna en amor… pero que no se expande en su universo de tinieblas , es complicado explicar con exactitud lo que hay

Levante la mirada y lo interrumpí, haciéndole una interrogante en tono de molestia

-¿Cómo podrías tu saber lo que hay dentro de mí?

-porque sus ojos reflejan luz, odio, oscuridad…reflejan todo lo que eh mencionado

- …

-por favor mi lady espéreme aquí…

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -le pregunte en el mismo tono-

Sebastián se levanto, y sin soltar mi mano me respondió- antes de la media noche tendrá lo que se merece… -al decirme esto último reapareció la sonrisa dulce de sus labios, beso mi mano, la soltó y volteo, dándome la espalda- no se valla lejos y espéreme con paciencia

Lo mire de una manera que expresaba molestia, más de la que tenia, porque no me quiso decir nada, aunque tampoco le iba a insistir que me dijera y por esa razón no le interrogue- no te tardes mucho ¡apresúrate Sebastián!

-si mi lady…

Sebastián corrió por todo el malecón haciendo que su silueta se perdiera en el horizonte del mismo; voltee la vista al mar y comencé a analizar las palabras de Sebastián "una luz que se torna en amor… pero que no se expande en su universo de tinieblas" ¡Que gran verdad! La única luz existente dentro de mi es el amor que siento por mi hijo, podía estar enamorada de Sebastián, pero él no era luz, a cambio mi hijo… era la única luz existente en mi valle sombrío o mejor dicho…en mi universo de tinieblas. Recuerdo que poco después de haber visto a Sebastián todo lo existente se desvaneció tornándose mi alrededor en un fondo blanco donde se hallaban recuerdos de los momentos que eh vivido con mi hijo, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos azabaches mientras la brisa marina acariciaba mi rostro, se derramaron sin yo poder contenerlas … yo no era una llorona de hecho era extraño que yo llorara porque siempre eh pensado que llorar es para gente débil, pero cuando una mujer se convierte en madre el amor por los hijos o en este caso por mi hijo, era infinito e inigualable , y el hecho de extrañarlo y observar mis recuerdos con él hacía que sollozara . así estuve todo el día , llorando frente al mar por la ausencia de mi hijo , porque sentía que lo estaba abandonando…me sentí en un momento tan destrozada que quería morir, era el único que podía hacer que yo condoliera y ablandara mi duro corazón al recordar su angelical sonrisa y su hermoso ser, realmente lo amaba…realmente lo amo…

La luna llena con su encanto ya había llegado a asomarse en lo alto del cielo estrellado, yo aun me encontraba en el malecón arrecostada en la última tabla, mis ojos se hallaban acabados y mi respiración estaba agonizante; 11:29 pm Sebastián no había ido a buscarme, el sereno abundaba y la agonía se intensificaba, mis ojos se estaban poniendo hinchados y mis lagrimas ya se encontraban escasas de tanto llanto. un rechinido se presento en la última madera donde yo estaba y poco a poco la tabla se fue partiendo, estaba podrida…pero la tristeza me tenía tan invadida que no le di importancia y el simple hecho de ignorar lo que ocurría fue lo que permitió que la tabla se partiera en su totalidad y que yo callera al mar junto con lo que quedaba de ella , mientras me hundía en esas aguas y el resplandor de la luna iluminaba mi cuerpo yo aun navegaba en mis recuerdos razón por el cual no hice el mas mínimo intento por salir , simplemente contuve la respiración y cuando ya mi cuerpo se hallaba a 3 metros de tocar fondo oí una voz en mi mente…

-bocchan…

Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente los abrí y los mismos vieron a Sebastián bajando hacia las profundidades donde yo me ubicaba

-¿se…Sebastián?- interrogo mi pensamiento al ver que Sebastián me tomaba por sus brazos para sacarme de las aguas marinas-

-aun no es el final bocchan…hasta que la última pieza del oponente no caiga… el juego no termina, ni llegara hasta aquí…

-quisiera saber ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré ausente? ¿Realmente abandone a mi hijo? ¿El está bien? -interrogo mi pensamiento

-la situación la ah obligado a dejarlo, el está bien…no se preocupe pronto lo verá…

Oí de nuevo la voz de Sebastián en mi mente y en ese instante me di cuenta que el oía y respondía a mis pensamientos e igualmente yo; pero el hecho de que el, través de ese medio me confirmara que pronto vería a Josué fue algo que me calmo y poco a poco me despreocupo porque sentía que no me estaba mintiendo, para finalizar con totalidad mi agonía y olvidar la idea de que había abandonado a mi hijo le pregunte a Sebastián algo el cual tenía duda respecto a la conversación del mediodía

-quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué mi lady?

-antes de mi…en estas últimas décadas… ¿alguien intento hacer un contrato contigo?

-mas de uno…y la mayoría de las personas eran chicas, pero sus almas no eran de mi interés

-¿Por qué conmigo si funciono?

-eso es muy obvio bocchan…su alma y usted son de mi interés…

-Sebastián…

-hasta el final del contrato, estaré con usted, hasta que sus objetivos y caprichos sean saciados, no dejare de servirle mi lady, todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir mi nombre: Sebastián

Mire fijamente a Sebastián , y él a pesar de estar bajo el agua presento de nuevo su sonrisa y sus ojos carmín ante mí , hasta que llegamos a la superficie se presento ese intercambio de miradas y al llegar a la misma respire profundo, pues el estar sin aire por tanto tiempo era motivo suficiente para respirar violenta y brutalmente como lo estaba haciendo y mientras yo me enfocaba en inhalar y exhalar con todas mis fuerzas, Sebastián me llevaba en sus brazos a la orilla manteniendo una expresión de relajamiento en su rostro el cual se encontraba iluminado por la luz de la luna, el ambiente no podía ser mas romántico, pero el único , gran y estúpido detalle era que yo estaba respirando desesperadamente (vergonzoso al recordarlo, pero muy cierto) y cuando llegamos a la orilla entre la arena y las olas hubo algo que me dejo interrogante y lo que se aproximaba iba a cambiar la situación económica en la que me encontraba y mi status social

-antes de la media noche, usted tendrá lo que se merece… -susurro Sebastián-

-¿eh?

-mi lady, hay algo que quiero mostrarle, es una sorpresa, cierre los ojos y ábralos cuando se lo pida

-¿Por qué? -le pregunte en tono curioso-

-por favor, solo hágalo bocchan, confíe en mi…

-Suspiro de derrota- vale está bien…

Cerré mis ojos y me acurruque en el pecho de Sebastián para oír de nuevo "el latir de su corazón", mientras sentía que el corría, mientras el viento y el sereno de la noche acariciaban mi ser, mientras Sebastián me llevaba en sus brazos como si cargara una muñeca de porcelana de gran tamaño, yo me enfocaba únicamente en oír ese sonido, no sé si el noto que me agradaba lo que oía en su pecho, pero en ningún momento presentí que le molestaba. ¡Que lastima que nada dura para siempre! Porque no pude oír su "corazón" por más de 15 minutos ¡¿Por qué teníamos que ir tan rápido?! . Como ustedes saben Sebastián es un demonio, los demonios pueden recorrer largas distancia a una velocidad absolutamente sobrenatural, en este caso mi demonio llevaba con cuidado y delicadeza a esta mortal en sus brazos, recorriendo larga distancia a una velocidad totalmente sobrehumana y eso fue para entonces algo totalmente desafortunado y problemático para mí , yo quería que se tardara un poco más para disfrutar por más tiempo el palpitar de su "corazón" pero como lo mencione anteriormente **nada dura para siempre. **Sebastián se detuvo y mis oídos percibieron el sonido de un juego de llaves y adjunto a esto una enorme reja metálica que se abría…

-¿Sebastián?

-aun no por favor espere mi lady…

Alcance a escuchar que esa reja se cerro y seguidamente oí el taconear de los elegantes zapatos de cuero negro de mi mayordomo por 5 minutos aproximadamente junto con el sonido que emiten los grillos y el silbato del viento, en ese instante mis oídos se convirtieron en mis ojos, tenía tantas interrogantes en mi mente que siendo otra persona de mente débil y ansiosa no hubiese resistido la curiosidad y tentación mental y mis ojos ya se hubiesen encontrado abiertos ¡pero yo no soy de mente débil! Como lo dije desde el principio "iba a depositar esa confianza en él" y así lo hice, a pesar de que tenia preguntas y deseaba saber dónde diablos estábamos no los abrí por que Sebastián me dijo "aun no" cuando la curiosidad quería invadirme no lo hice porque sin saberlo el mismo Sebastián una de mis expectativas era depositar mi confianza en él. Esta vez mis oídos percibieron una cerradura pesada que se abría con la mano que estiraba mi mayordomo, seguidamente a esto escuche que se abría una puerta de madera muy pesada y al oír que la misma se cerraba Sebastián me bajo de sus brazos y caí al suelo del pie, di un paso adelante sin abrir mis ojos

-bocchan abra los ojos…

Respire profundo y los abrí poco a poco, lo que menos imaginaba fue lo que mis ojos negros contemplaron, quede atónita por lo que estaba observando ¿era posible que estuviéramos en un lugar como ese?

-bienvenida a su nuevo hogar mi lady…

-Sebastián… -susurre sorprendida-

-antes de la media noche usted tendrá lo que se merece…-Sebastián bajo la manga de su saco y vio la hora en un hermoso reloj de plata que yo aun no había percibido- ya faltan 5 minutos para la media noche…

-cumpliste…

-es esto lo que usted se merece mi señora, todas estas cosas, esta lugar y lo que hay en él son de su pertenencia y todo está a su nombre ama

-no sé qué decir…

-no sea modesta bocchan, yo soy su mayordomo ¿que clase de mayordomo seria si no pudiera hacer algo así?

Nunca en mi vida pensé como deseaba que fuese mi casa, pero para ser honesta esa no era una casa, era una mansión , un amplio salón cuyas paredes se encontraban cubiertas con madera pulida clara (cuadros de distintos tamaños) , cortinas doradas de seda atadas en los laterales permitiendo ver los cristales claros y cuadrados de la misma, confortables muebles beis estampados, una chimenea de concreto teñida de blanco, dos cuadros de flores con vistosos colores como azul, lila y rojo en los intermedios de las ventanas, hermosas lámparas en el techo hechas con plata y cristal de swarovski blanco, suelo de mármol, una enorme alfombra beis y mostaza bajo la mesa del comedor que conservaba muy bien su estampado y su afinidad en la tela para los años que llevaba, bordes de las paredes teñidos con pintura dorada , una mesita de cristal ovalada en el medio del salón acompañada con un florero de rosas rojas encima de la misma, comedor rectangular con superficie de vidrio en el lateral izquierdo de la sala no muy junto a la pared, con 6 sillas aparentemente cómodas de cuero negro al estilo victoriano, un espejo cuadrado de tamaño medio cuyo refuerzos que lo sostenían eran metales teñidos de color plata y 3 aires acondicionados incluidos ¡definitivamente Sebastián tenia buen gusto!

-mi lady es hora de dormir, mañana haremos un recorrido por la casa, le mostrare su habitación… sígame por favor- sebastian dio unos pasos hacia mí y se adelanto-

-¿eh? A si cierto…cierto -le dije algo distraída mientras empecé a caminar con lentitud, por contemplar y observar la casa detalladamente-

Al final del salón en el lateral derecho (en la parte más oculta del salón), había una amplia escalera en espiral de madera y a la mitad del cruce donde se topa con la pared había un espejo enorme que cubría toda la superficie el cual reflejó cuando subimos por las escaleras y pasamos por un amplio pasillo de 8 metros que al final se dividía en 2 direcciones: izquierda y derecha , recuerdo que cruzamos hacia la derecha y entre las 3 puertas que habían de ese lado la última fue la que abrió Sebastián coloco su mano en su abdomen e iso referencia mientras esperaba que yo entrara , y al acceder a mi habitación me sorprendí , era muy hermosa, tenía las paredes cubiertas con la misma madera del salón (solo que los bordes de la madera se encontraban teñidos de azul rey), una hermosa peinadora de madera pulida media con un espejo adjunto que tenia dibujado en el rosas blancas, un enorme televisor pantalla plana HD 42 pulgadas(adjunto a este un blu-ray), una linda mesita de noche con una lámpara blanca y metal dorado, una puerta de gran tamaño con los mismos vidrios de las ventanas de la sala que conducían al balcón que mis ojos aun no habían hallado la oportunidad de contemplarlo en ese momento ya que se encontraba oculto tras una cortina de seda del mismo color del borde de la madera , un amplio closet de madera pulida oscura cuyas puertas eran deslizables, una PC , la cama era matrimonial , con 2 confortables colchones acompañados con 4 almohadas(2 azul rey y 2 blancas de algodón), una hermosa cobija azul rey, sabanas de algodón, aire acondicionado, suelo de madera pulida oscura y baño incluido

-Sebastián se acerco al closet, saco una batita larga que al verla calcule que alcanzaría mis rodillas y me la ofreció- tome mi lady para que duerma con más comodidad, solo será por esta noche…

-¿Eh? -la recibí sin molestia alguna- vale está bien…pero primero voy a ducharme…

Entre al baño, me duche, y me cambie , Salí del baño y Sebastián aun seguía en el cuarto , creo que quizás estaba esperando que yo me acostara a dormir, di un bostezo que dio a demostrar mi cansancio y mi mayordomo se sentó en el lateral de la cama mientras yo me acerque a la cortina de la puerta y medio la abrí para que la luz de la luna entrara, acudí al otro lateral de la misma tome una almohada la coloque arriba y a la vez en el medio de la cama y me acosté de lado haciendo que mi vista se topara al lugar donde se encontraba mi demonio

-gracias Sebastián…

-no es nada mi lady…esto no es nada simplemente es suyo…

-si no fuera por ti, hoy estaría durmiendo en la calle...por eso te lo agradezco, pero no te acostumbres…

-¡je! Como le dije antes mi lady ¿que clase de mayordomo seria si no pudiera hacer algo así? -sonríe dulcemente-

-buenas noches Sebastián…y gracias…no tengo palabras para definir cuanto te agradezco todo esto…

-Sebastián se levanto, tomo el control del aire acondicionado, lo encendió y lo coloco nuevamente en su lugar (la mesita de noche), luego se acerco a la puerta y bajo el interruptor de la habitación- buenas noches bocchan…-dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta de mi recamara -

-Sebastián… el primer ser existente en mi vida que cumple con sus palabras, que no engaña ni miente, la verdad no sé si merezca todas estas cosas, aun así se las agradezco. Parece mentira que me encuentre en un lugar como este ¿en serio estoy en una casa tan increíble o es un sueño? Aunque algo si es seguro, la gente es estúpida cuando dice que los demonios son malos y mentirosos, ¡no es así! O por lo menos Sebastián no… mi demonio…el demonio que tanto me gusta me dio lo que otros humanos nunca habían alcanzado a darme, me ayudo con algo que ni siquiera era su obligación…no mintió en ninguna de sus palabras -voltee a contemplar la hermosa luz de la luna mientras suspire profundamente- ¡que irónico! ¿No? Soy una amargada, excepto cuando estoy con el… quien diría que funcionaria ese contrato, confiare en el hasta el final, porque se ha ganado la mayoría de mi confianza…la cual eh depositado en el cómo en nadie; que sería de mi en este momento sin ti gracias… Sebastián Michaelis -susurre todo esto mientras mis parpados se hacían pesados y se cerraron solos, sin yo darme cuenta quede profundamente dormida-

Puede ser que yo haya estado cometiendo un error en ese momento al confiar en Sebastián, pero no me importaba si era un error o no, quería venganza … pero también se hallaban ciertos sentimientos encontrados hacia él dentro de mí, sin embargo no cambiaban mis deseos de ver la sangre derramada de mis enemigos y desde entonces pensé : si Sebastián me había ayudado de tal manera con un problema como ese, no quiero ni imaginar cómo me ayudaría a arrebatarle poco a poco a mis enemigos lo que más aprecian y mi familia sin darse cuenta estaba ingresando a el listado de mis adversarios, no todos , pero si los que deseaban humillarme…y esta vez no dudare en atentar contra ellos, no mas niñita buena, años atrás intente asesinarlos sigilosamente colocándoles veneno en la comida pero luego me arrepentí y me compadecí pensando que existía la posibilidad que ellos cambiarían, pero luego me fije que nunca van a cambiar y yo tampoco. Con ese penúltimo acto y el ultimo que iba a acontecer fueron los motivos que tubo la oscuridad para consumirme en su totalidad… echarme de esa manera la culpa fue un paso para que mi corazón se llenara de odio…pero que no me dejaran ver a mi hijo (que es lo próximo a venir) fue lo que ennegreció en su totalidad mi órgano vital… siempre pensé que el corazón de la frase "te amo con todo mi corazón" venia solamente de la mente, que todo estaba en la cabeza , pero ese día sentí como si se retorcía por completo mi duro corazón


End file.
